Such a technology of an imaging method of a photo is disclosed that a camera is attached to a wireless-operable flying object and imaging is carried out with the camera (e.g., Patent Literature 1). By attaching the camera to the flying object, it is possible to image a photo aerially or from a place where a tripod does not stand. Further, as a result of the imaging by attaching the camera to the flying object, various advantages are obtained, e.g., costs can be suppressed, the imaging can be safely performed, the imaging can be performed even low in the air or in narrow space, and the imaging can be performed in vicinity to a target, as compared with a case of using a real airplane or a helicopter.